The major objective of this research is to discover the degree to which discrepancies in client-agency definitions of (1) source and characteristics of a problem leading to agency contact (2) conception of services needed to solve the problem and (3) expectations of effects influence the outcome of the client's case. We intend to study such discrepancies in all client-agency relationships irrespective of social class or minority status of clients but plan to give particular attention to the degree to which social class position and minority status, agency type and agency orientation are associated with these discrepancies and with service outcomes. An analysis of the client and agency characteristics that influence differences in definition and, thereby, determine client-agency discrepancies will permit us to evaluate the simultaneous contribution of several factors to these discrepancies and to the outcomes of service contacts. Such an analysis should have major implications for the changes necessary to improve the quality of services and to reach larger and more divergent populations. We plan a study of 600 female agency clients (age 20-49) stratified on the basis of three social classes, white and black, and four agency types in Greater Boston Area. For each client the professional caretaker involved will also be interviewed as well as the director or executive of the agency: Phase 1: Interview of 600 clients and caretakers, to be completed within two years. Phase 2: Follow up interview with 120 clients to commence after completion or during the last period of Phase 1. The major variables are: Social class, minority status, client definition, agency definition, agency type, agency orientation, satisfaction with services, continuity in treatment.